Market Street Crew
|members=Felician Deguchi Osamu Nakamura Nathan Jiang |type= |colors= |locations=Market, Los Santos |businesses= |fronts=Streetside Puffs Watanabe Repairs Unity Electronics Cephorus Palace Sensei Sushi |hidec= |founding= 2011 |dissolved= |enemies= |affiliation=The Ichimonji Clan }} The Market Street Crew is one of the four ameri-centric crews sprouting from the Ichimonji Clan's Japan-operation and was an initiative to spread influence to the United States more than a decade ago. Alongside it's sister-crews generally referred to as the Metro Crew (or Takeyoshi Crew), Temple Crew and Mulholland Crew, they have since years been the most powerful Japanese organized-crime initiative with the and following them with great space. As the ex-capital-crew of the Los Santos operation, the Mulholland Crew located in Mulholland, Los Santos, they were the first to set foot in the metropolis under leadership of Masakazu Otomo, a relative to Kenji Ichimonji whom was the all-father of the clan and occupying the title Oyabun of the Ichimonji-Kai in Japan. Otomo pressed on and succeeded in establishing several business associations namely that of the Jeffersontown Mob and Fillippelli Crime Family. The crew eventually rose up in the drug distribution market. Unfortunately the crew had to lay low due to internal issues combined with a police investigation taking place on major scale near one of their fronts. With most of their footsoldiers being apprehended and their name becoming more renowned in the books of the authorities, the crew had to move out. One year later Otomo settled in Temple, and established the new capital Temple Crew in a now former native asian ethnic-enclave of Los Santos. This is where they restored their bonds with the city-local criminal organisations, and oppressed countless of Asian gangs around their area to rise in racial power. Once more they made an advance in narcotics distribution, with their bond with the Irish-american community fading. It took the crew months to properly set up and adjust to the local culture with their knowledge, though with the intend of recruiting American-born disciples they gained a more Americanized-image. It was when they reached their annual peak that Ichimonji wanted to deprieve Otomo of his authority over the U.S. operation, and contemplated with Mikami Midoru now generally known as the mysterious M whom was at the time Otomo's right-hand, to force the leader's exodus. Midoru implied to fake a power struggle and with most of the muscle caused to join Midoru's prosperous side Otomo resorted to abandoning the city. It was speculated he had arrived in Flint County where he lived in solitude for the upcoming weeks prior to returning to Japan to join his house where Ichimonji faked to feel sorry for his relentless fate. Thereafter he was appointed a new district native to Japan as wakagashira (first lieutenant) to caress. Midoru sought out a young, potent, Kyodai; Ken Takeyoshi. Takeyoshi was under the impression the whole operation shut down, and after Otomo's departure, was made unaware of Midoru's attempt in continuing their activities until he was contacted. With a handful of recruits whom turned out to be extremely resourceful in the upcoming month, under Takeo Ichimonji's leadership as the Shateigashira they started the Metro Crew on Metropolitan avenue, Chinatown, Los Santos. It was there where they made history, and ran a portion of the criminal underworld with a (far left) leading a brigade of Shatei.]]competent iron fist. Their ranks expanded, and Ichimonji designated his son, Takeo, to bring a couple of men to Mulholland, Los Santos, to restart their former Capital Crew. Meanwhile the Temple Crew was under construction, and a couple of key-figures of the Japanese underworld made their appearance there. Their crew remained intact, however, and isolated from the activities that went down in East Los Santos and beyond. A conflict was rising between the renowned Mangrella Crime Family from west Los Santos, and the new East Beach crew of the Ventures-based Scarfone Crime Family. The Metro Crew had established a couple of rackets with the East Beach Crew at the time, alongside Alexander Láconi. Their rackets withheld activities such as Human trafficking with an abandoned airport owned by one of their associates as a base, and they provided one another with overseas arms and narcotics. The quality of their product was poor, however, yet the Metro Crew controlled whatever product went into the borders of the drug corners around Idlewood and Ganton for a sequence of months. Later that year the Irish-American society in Jefferson were rustled by Metro's attempt in putting one of their enforcers in the right place. Their captains threw with dirt at one another, and overtime a rather big conflict occured, especially after Takeyoshi finally placed a bounty on the rascal enforcer's head. In an attempt to liquidate him, he managed to escape, and the Irish-American mob decided to retaliate. The Reutovskaya Bratva and the Scarfone Crime Family sided up with the Ichimonji-Kai, and the two Japanese crews had themselves backed up by a vast amount of muscle. That night they burned down a couple of joints around the Jefferson area, which declared war. With each organisation having seperate reasons to jump into war with rivaling organisations, the Irish-American society fell back to their former alliance with the western Mangrella Crime Family. They conspired together, and liquidated Takeo Ichimonji as a response to murdering one of their made-men. The body-count rose, of which few were affiliated with the Ichimonji-Kai. For our crew the end of the war was announced after a massacre going by the name 'Ruby Tuesday' in their own circles, which took place in one of the Liberty appartments where the whole of the Irish crew was liquidated by a group of hitmen in an ambush. This goes into the books as a historical liquidation for the Ichimonji-Kai. The following days mostly caused the Inagawa-Kai to pin down survivers of the massacre; a few select individuals considered the backbone of the Jeffersontown Mob. However they ultimately cast this era of the Irish-American mob in Jefferson forfeit. The captains of the remaining families, Alexander Láconi, Ken Takeyoshi and Joseph Filangieri, sat down later that week to discuss the terms of the war. Takeyoshi explained that he had no reason to war with the Mangrellas, and that was not his decision. It would be economically unwise to continue, and after returning victorious from their war with the Jeffersontown Mob, Takeyoshi officially declared he would abandon the warfare and leave the Mangrellas in peace after accepting a sum of money to repair the damage caused to Shukketsu Hana; a sushi-restaurant in Mulholland and recruitment joint which was arsoned in the process of the war. Filangieri agreed, and Takeyoshi abandoned Láconi during the meeting whom was later liquidated by an Italian-american hitman. Later that year Ken Takeyoshi was detained by the police on charges of a pending arsonry investigation on a nearby club after they started the infamous Paper Cuts nightclub around Market on San Andreas blvd. It was then Jiro Yamanaka took over. The damage caused during the war forced the Mulholland Crew and the Metro Crew to merge once more around their initial area of operations. Yamanaka started the Wong Racket by acquiring a series of independent supermarket subsiduaries around Los Santos and utilizing it as a front for narcotics logistics around town, making their drug distribution network stronger than ever. During 'spring cleaning' a couple of footsoldiers namely Jeff Hayashi and Raiden Shizuma were murdered. Nearing the end of the year Yamanaka snapped after suffering of psychosis and killed his relatives in cold-blood before committing suicide. ]] Shiro Kanagawa was left as the second in command, a loyal friend of Takeyoshi's. Most of the footsoldiers were either killed during spring cleaning or retired from their criminal life. The Wong Racket was broken by the authorities, and a sequence of vassals were then arrested. The police finally managed to touch the Inagawa-Kai, and as a response they had to lay low. Months later when it was as though the crew had just vanished, Takeyoshi returned from his temporal vacation in Blueberry. He met up with his Kyodai and Shatei, and re-established a sushi joint around the Commerce district. This is the point where M took notice of the Sumiyoshi-rengo moving in to Los Santos; a gesture not taking lightly by the all-dominant family whom would rather keep Los Santos to themselves. War was inevitable after they refused to move out, and a disagreement could not be made due to stubborn refusal. The Sumiyoshi-rengo engaged in arms trafficking, and this conflicted with Takeyoshi specialization. Having forged an alliance with the Arrington Organization, the Sinister Bastards Motorcycle Club and an hispanic set in El Corona, they questioned whether they would war with the Sumiyoshi-rengo. Takeyoshi did not want to see his soldiers go to waste due to their difference in numbers, because the Sumiyoshi-rengo moved in with masses. At first the Arrington Organization refused, yet the ruthless Sinister Bastards tricked the whole bond into believing the Sumiyoshi-rengo declared war by committing arsonry on one of Takeyoshi's joints. The Arrington Organization refused to jump in with a retaliation now that beef was caused with the new Irish-American mob that sprouted from Jeffersontown's ashes. The Sinister Bastards liquidated a series of key-figures of the Yamaguchi-gumi, and Takeyoshi paid Idlewood enforcers to perform hits on several of these so-called key-figures. Takeyoshi himself tracked down members of the Sumiyoshi-rengo and liquidated some of them. They were fools not to retaliate. Takeyoshi was asked by one of the Idlewood enforcers to murder one of Takeyoshi's replacable arms traffickers, whom happened to be a street-boss in the Jefferson area. This to receive reinforcements from Arrington. Takeyoshi set up a meeting at a diner in Jefferson, where he planned to have Michael Noonan murdered. The Irish-Americans were ready, however, and did not trust the situation. A shootout occured and Noonan was sent into the hospital by the side of a few of his bodyguards. Takeyoshi himself survived, at the cost of the whole of his crew which was increasingly outnumbered and defenseless. Later that same evening Takeyoshi consulted with Lloyd Ashton whom sent him out on the hit in the first place. They drove up to County General, having no other options left other than trying to finish it off. Takeyoshi ran in, riddled Noonan and his enforcers with UZI-rounds, and escaped from the authorities. The police was late to respond. The hits were vital and medics could do nothing about it, despite they were in the midst of the hospital. This was when Takeyoshi was nicked 'The Crazy Gunman' by media, and abandoned town never to return. Takeyoshi goes into the books as a legend in his society, and the Los Santos crews still talk about him, while the Japanese paid little to no attention to what went down in America. Meanwhile the Metro Crew shut down following the last few police arrests after popping up on the radar again. The Temple Crew was left untouched, and later that year the independent crew known as the Tsunoda crew was hammered down by the same Irish-Americans for similar beef. This left Market unoccupied, and allowed the Market Street Crew to ultimately take over after struggling with the presence of the Tsunoda crew that was considered forfeit. A new era occured, with fresh individuals and fresh alliances now that most of the former criminal organisations had lost most of their influence. Los Santos was open for business, and the Market Street Crew would make good use of this. Recent Activity Regaining control After the Tsunoda Crew was brutally defeat by the Irish-american community by liquidating both its leader and his right-hand, the Market street-crew reconned they were more capable at this point to establish their business without reoccuring conflicts and competition in their local district. Both a chop-shop was established by Osamu Nakamura and Ryuu Watanabe. Under his supervision they ran a car theft ring and covered it up with a front named Watanabe repairs what appeared to be a very simple vehicle service point and at the same time one of its own in West Los Santos. Nathan Jiang whom was given the task to regulate Sasaki's leadership within the crew invested in an electronic store and intended to buy more for the sole purpose of narcotics distribution around town. His intentions were serious and aimed for a large portion of wholesale, whereas he was at the same time financially stable to manage this legal sector of the crew. While running a small joint in Rodeo drive Daniel Sasaki managed to invade the local community as an apparent small-time business owner. His store specialized in the sale of tobacco and mainly cigar brands. At the same time it was a lounge of sorts where regulars would sit down and socialize with one another after work enjoying a cigar and liquor. The broad diversity in tobacco brands and the different laws on a national basis allowed Sasaki to exploit some of it to gain a bargain out of stealing. His boys from time to time hijacked trucks and Sasaki was a fence for the theft. A small-time conflict was rustled between the local degenerating Yamaguchi-Gumi clan. It infected their native Japanese culture with old traditions and exagerated hollywood settings. Ichimonji-Kai did not respond kindly to this barbaric behaviour. For countless years they have conflicted with clans such as the Sumiyoshi-rengo that goes into the books as a small-scale holocaust. Now that most of its key-members had abandoned town, in their absence the street-crew bannered the Ichimonji-Kai to their doorstep on Little Tokyo. Their club was extorted ultimately attempting to bend the Yamaguchi-Gumi to their will. They foolishly refused and while few in numbers shew resistance. Sasaki simply dismissed their right to exist and ordered arsonry upon their nightclub which was bombed by a handful of the men. Still not ceasing to associate themselves with the family or leave town one of their outsiders even falsely ambassadored the clan and bought out several hired guns to liquidate Sasaki, or others, as it was never confirmed whom was designated to die. In this weak setup Bruce Kei was shot however survived. Sasaki decided to bring an end to their lives because they were in his eyes fragily and pointless. It took them three days of surveillance to find his safehouse in Palomino Creek. Several shootouts took place in which Keisuke Isoda stupidly refused to surrender. One night he chose to hide in a sewer pipe on East Beach close to Playa del Seville, where both Sasaki and Watanabe tried to talk sense into him. A lone laborer at Ocean Docks decided to alarm the emergency services. The police drove up to the scene. In a last victory rush Sasaki pinned down Keisuke Isoda. He was later apprehended while Watanabe was succesful in his escape. Jiang decided it was not wise to leave Sasaki in the hands of the police and while still vulnerable for an ambush he outnumbered the authorities with the newly recruited associate Jason Koizumi. They liquidated one officer that night and a detective. Each appeared to be poorly trained or were just extremely inconsiderable to the odds of an attempted escape. The wounded captain embarked Jiang's vehicle. One officer got away however never returned to consider a statement. Later that morning after recovering from their injuries the disciples not involved aided in devestating any evidence that would make the police aware of either Sasaki or Watanabe. That excluded the police witness however. The crew other than physical injuries appeared not to have been harmed by the incident. It merely strengthened their bond and they went on with their daily routine while on the inside each emotionally dealing with the incident their own way. Watanabe that same week disappeared leaving his property in the hands of Osamu Nakamura whom now ran the repairs garage. Internal power struggle of October 2012 Merely a small spark caused the two near-brothers Felician Deguchi and Daniel Sasaki whom were the original founders of the crew back in their high school days to engage in suspicion towards another, Felician doubting Daniel's endless struggle to be the top-man and being majorly hesistant to calling shots. Daniel on the other hand was bestowed with remorse and did not know how to deal with his childhood friend whom appeared to act up regardless of his authority. It was one night when Daniel's enforcer went for a drive with Felician. Words were shared and at the point Daniel decided to stand up for himself it was too late; Felician had already taken notice and chose for his own life, whereas he would gun down Daniel Sasaki and his bodyguard in the car. Regardless of the dead leaders it was Daniel whom had prior to the conflict informed his men of his lack of trust towards Deguchi. Even when being succesful in his victory rush it was then the crew's men both Kyodai and Gaijin had assumed Daniel was victimized in the liquidation. They equally turned their back on Deguchi and were inconsiderable towards his rank. Regardless of a designated leader being around the crew coexisted independently in the absence of Daniel Sasaki and Felician Deguchi. With the death of the two men and the remainders of the crew spreading throughout the city with no intention to pick up their operation having sworn no oath to the family the Market Street Crew dissolved and lead to the absence of the Ichimonji Clan in Los Santos ultimately and permanently. Associates Current Osamu Nakamura — Ryuu Watanabe — Jason Koizumi — George Takahashi — Jacob Numemori — Aaron Ichikawa — Bruce Kei — Thomas Katsukawa — Deceased Daniel Sasaki — Nathan Jiang — Inactive Felician Deguchi — Category:Yakuza